Hohsomatia Vacation
by Big City
Summary: It is 3 years after the Princess of disaster. The girls are 18 and the guys are..well..guys. Himeno and her friends are getting out of school when they go on a vacation arranged by one of Himeno's secret friends. and Himeno has a secret about her past lov
1. 3 Weeks Left

-End of School

Hello everyone! It's me! Big City again! First off no i don't own pretear. I have made 3 stories but no one is reviewing! sad that makes me really sad. One is rated M so check in that section so you can tell me what you think of it! Also my other stories are here tooooooo! so either find them or go on my profile! I really want reviews! thanks now on with the story! oh yeah the Hashomatia vacation will come up soon! and the ancient leafe knights belong to me and the bahran knights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:30 in the morning by time Himeno Awayuki awoke from sleep. '', ugh what time is it? ohhhhh nooooooooooooooooo! I'm late!'', she yelled getting out of bed. She took a shower then brushed her teeth. Then she put on a her uniform but only abit redone know. Sakura,Staharah,Stahi,Mawata,and Mayunae were all in there final year of going to Awayuki High School.Now they only had 3 more weeks of school left.

She burst open the door only to bump into a certain wind knight. '', ahhhoh H-Hayate?'', she asked alarmed. '', Who. Did. You think it was? a demon?'', he asked in return getting a kiss from Himeno.

'', still fighting right? I will get you after school'', said Himeno racing downstairs to get a piece of toast before heading out the door leaving one dumstruck Hayate in full lovesickness.

She raced the limo again only to get to school just before the gate. '', Hey Himeno. What took ya?'', asked her 18 year old friend Sakura.'', Oh uh, Hayate bumped into me! yeah'', said Himeno quickly. '', are you sure **that was all**? asked now nosiy Sakura eyeballing her friend. '', NOTHING HAPPENED!'', yelled Himeno enough for the whole campus to hear.

'', please keep it down. don't want rumers.'', said Stahrah Sakura's elder sister who is 18 two but born two months before.

(Staharah is blind so take pittyany spare change? and she uses either Naraku's or Sakura's dogs Stah or Peru and no this is not the Naraku from Inuyasha.The dogs are leafe knight dogs and also have powers. wovles. there wolves)

'', huh come on guys'', said Mawata coming towards them. '', Alright!'', said everyone before they headed off for class. '', umm Himeno were are you taking us for our flight?'', asked Stahi wondering. '', It's a friend i haven't seen in a while.'', said Himeno'', but this person is even keeping it a secret for me i know who the person is and recived directions from this person on what to do and where to go but that is all i know'', said Himeno looking to the sky. '', hmm cool alright'', said Stahi as they all went to there classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? i hope you like it! OH PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! THANKS!

Himeno: where are we going?

BC: can tell giggles

Himeno: awwwwwwwwww come on please!

BC: nope well until next time

Himeno: bye! please have this girl write more by clicking on the review button! now off to bug Hayate oh yeah p.s. there might be a marraige later on in this chap and **some thingswink** so please check on it. and let me knpw what you think! bye!


	2. Leaving Class

Hello everyone! It's me again! peope are not giving me much reviews so i am sad and do not own pretear but the unfamilair caracters are mine! please enjoy the story and review even if it is one word! thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Leaving the Class

The girls were now heading to there gym class, after that would be graduation! They were all so happy and to add on to that the guys were going to see them practice. Hayate,Sasame,Go,Kei,Naraku(not the one in Inuyasha),Eliy,Staie, orSt,Mannen, Shin, Hajime, Takako and the leafe wolves Staha,and Peru all arrived at the school before the bell for the girls' gym time rang.

'', Is Himeno going to win?'', asked Shin jumping up and down.'', I don't know?'', said Kei looking bored.'', oh guys be happy! you all know how the girls have been training for this and plus with Himeno's attitude she will surly win'', said Takako fixing the bag on her shoulder before they headed to the office.

They all walked in while Go watched the kids in the hallway. '', excuse me,'', said Sasame walking up to the desk. The girl behind the desk was typing like 50 miles a mintue before stopping to look up at the man. '', yes sir, Welcome to Awayuki High School, how may I be of service?'', she said still typing. '', yes, um we are looking for Himeno Awayuki and Sakura and Staharah Nryo, and Stet Mari.'', said Sasame clamly and waiting while Hayate was looking around.

The lady thought that this was very wierd a bunch of guys looking for this girl but she figured they were her family, maybe cousins. '', um well let me see'', she said looking though records'', oh yes Himeno has the same classes as her friends so hmmm oh she is in wing A section 2.'', said the lady shifting her glasses. '', could you tell us where that is?'', asked Hayate coming to the desk.

'', um yes let me show you'', said the lady. '', and oh yeh by the way my name is Ms.Carei if ou have questions'', she said leading them down a mess of hallyways then up and elevator and finally down the hall to a door that said 'Reading Class 12 - Drama' '', this is her room'', said the lady before opening the door but the students and teacher didn't notice.

'', oaky class would someone like to start us of with the next chapter of Denmoui and Contehi? someone has to or no one leaves this class.'', said the sensi angry. '', I will sensi'', said Sakura raising her hand slowy. '', oh good Ms.Nryo! please begin'', said the teacher sitting down in her chair. '', yes sensi. As the blossoms of spring ring in the open lands of Chosi, Denmoui looks at Contehi slowy before pulling her into a tight embrace, huh then Denmoui looks into her eyes before he tells her these words: oh fair Contehi. I have longed for you so long. please take my word as your life's forsee of our future together, please Contehi'', says Sakura stopping before rolling her eyes at her teacher's comment. '', oh wonderful Sakura! very good lots of expression! next?'', asked the teacher.

'', I will go sensi. Someone has to.'', said Himeno playing with a pen. '', oaky Ms.Himeno please go ahead'', said the sensilooking at some boys talking about who knows what. '', yes sensi, anyway then Denmoui looked into her eyes before saying this: Contehi. I have always loved you Contehi and it will never die aslong as the sun sets before you in this time we have together.'', said Himeno as she sat up in her chair before she continued'', then Contehi looked up at her beloved before she to said ditto Denmoui before they soon left the world of sadness.''.Himeno said signing

'', that was wonderful Himeno! well now that is done-oh hello Ms.Carei! what a wonderful susprise! what brings you?'', asked the teacher putting down the book and standing up.'', well there are guest waiting for Himeno and her friends'', said Ms.Carei looking at Himeno. '', well hmmm oaky Himeno and her friends have a nice day and remember your homework! also study for your exam on Monday'', said sensi before giving Himeno all there paperwork and the dogs some treats. The other kids signed as Himeno and her friends walked away.

'', thank you sensi have a nice day'', said Sakura before making a break for the door. '', wait sis wait up'', said Staharah being lead outside by Stahkeedia and Peru. '', well i must go have fun'', said Ms.Carei walking away before they could say bye. '', thank thank thank you oh thanks alot! that class was boring. oh man it was lame.'', said Sakura heading to her locker. '', Himeno you were great! '', said Shin holding Himeno's hand a smiling. '', yeah i have to agree you were great. '', said Takako watching the dogs go ahead. '', not to bad, hmm'', said Go after Kei. '', it was alright'', said Hayate walking close to Himeno.'', haaaaaaaaa you try doing that!'', said Himeno threating him.'', oaky'', said Hayate smiling. '', If. we. weren't. in. this. school'', said Himeno punching him in the arm.

'', oaky oaky clam down'', said Naraku controling Peru. '', yeah calm it... keep cool'', said Stahrah and ST.

They walked down hallways until they reached the girld lockers which were next to each other. '', hmmm we have gym then lunch and since were going home early and Science class has no homework were homefree'', said Sakura getting her bag and uniform.'', yeah gym... hate it so much.'', said Himeno frowning. '', why because of...tonyi? hmmmm'', asked St mocking. '', hey he is a strait up bully! I don't like him! said Himeno yelling. '', who is Tonyi?'', asked Hayate suddenly.'', oh he is just someone that bugs the heck out of me'', said Himeno mad. '', don't worry Himeno. In preschool our sensi says bullys are sillyheads and really don't have friends'', said Shin happly.'', oh thank you Shin!'', said Himeno smiling down at him.

The girls reached the gym were they were to have there class. '', we'll see you in gym'', said the girls walking into the gym.'', oaky! girls.'', said the others going to the track seats.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE MORE! i really like it!


	3. Gym then after

Hi everyone! I am back mates! I have written 6 stories so far so check them out! Also on with the story and I do not own pretear.

* * *

The girls made there way into gym class where they were in they were in the locker room getting dressed. 

'', Man this shirt is to small for me'', said Sakura trying to get it on.

'', Maybe you have it on the wrong way dumbut'', said St looking at her in a sweatdrop.

'', uh thanks, wait hey'', said Sakura putting her shirt on right and then her gym bloomers.

'', Come on girls we have to get to gym! Tomrrow we leave school for good then go on the vactation I promised! The girls were leaving school early. '',Then we have to make up our exam for Monday before we go on the plane'', said Himeno getting the girls in high spirits. '', I can see myself on a beach now! With my boyfriend!'', said Mayune in utter awe. '', do you even have a boyfriend?'', asked Mawata suddenly. '', Well, um of course um'', said Mayune trying to find words. '', Well um the leafe knights are the only ones going. Plus our parents. We are going to be on a Island.'', said Mawata sadly.

'', Well I am sure you will have fun'', said Staharah hopeful.

'', yeah fun!'', said the girls together.

'', Come on lets go to gym now'', said Himeno walking outside with the girls.

'', Himeno!'', said Shin waving his hand at her also getting other girls attention.

'', Hi Shin!'', said Himeno back to him before going in the circle with the other girls.

'', Good morning students!'', said the sensi coming outside.

'', Goodmorning sensi.'', said all the girls.

'', Today the boys will be working with us on defense moves in motavation. They will be queit rough so I hope you know how to defend yourselfs. They will not hold back and don't get hit. That is the main thing today, and Himeno, please, don't knock out the guy all the way to the track, not that much force oaky. So for that you will be going with Ketyo.'', said the sensi as she started to take roll.

'', KETYO! OHHHHHHH '', said all the girls at once as they looked at Himeno.

'', What is wrong with them? who is Ketyo?'', asked Go.

A girl who was walking past answered Go's question.

'', Oh you must be Himeno's guest. Well Ketyo is Himeno's former boyfriend. You see before she moved here and met you guys I guess. She had been going out with him but then he got rough with her so she broke up with him. He is the top defense student in all of Awayuki High and I know that he wants payback. The whole school knows this, man I feel sorry for her, well bye'', said the girl as she went towards the group.

'', That does not sound good'', said Naraku worried about Himeno's saftey.

''. yeah it sounds like shes going to get knocked out'', said Mannen starting to get angry.

'', guys maybe after gym we can talk to Himeno.'', said Takako hoping for the best.

'', yeah yeah I just hope shes oaky.'', said Go staring at the sky.

The knights were soon watching the girls in gym and Go was in total love sickness. It was wrong.

Ketyo came out of the track stand and was defending himself from Himeno's attacks a minute later.

'', Go Himeno!'', the little ones cheered.

The others were just watching. Himeno got hit a couple of times before gym was over.

As Himeno fell the last time before the teacher heard the bell to go he saw something. Ketyo lifted Himeno up off the groung to her feet then told her to watch out next time.

'', what next time?'', Hayate thought to himself.

the girls came over soon and without conversation went to get there homewprk and things then left to get ready to go on there vacation.


	4. Mall Time

Hello all of my fans! Sorry I took so long writing this! Well to answer some questions. Stararah and Sakura. What I ment to say was that they are twins and Stararah is two minutes older! Sorry for the confusion! heh heh. And the answer another question. Hayate is way cuter than Ketyo! Although Ketyo has brown hair with a pair of killer brown eyes but still! So this is it! Thank you for being so paitent. and for those who voted for a Hayate and Himeno lemon I am still not sure because of my respect for the show but know one who has written a pretear fanfic has done it yet but let me know!**READ THIS!**

**

* * *

**

The leafe knights,Takako,Himeno, and her sisters all decided to go shopping for the vacation.

", Hey Himeno , What do you think about going shopping? We have time. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse!'', begged Sakura as they walked towards Awayuki book store.

", Umm, well... who is going to pay for all of it- Sakura! Me!'', said Sakura jumping up and down like a little school girl, she was one but alot older.

", You really fell in love with this girl?'', asked Goh as he sweatdropped while Naraku passed him.

", Yep I really did'', said Naraku sighing.

", I think going shopping would be fun! We could get new bikinis and hats, and shoes! aslo the little guys here need stuff.'', said St as she daydreamed of wearing a swimsuit at last.

", Well lets go then!'', said Himeno as they made there way to Awayuki mall.

', why do I feel scared all of the sudden?'', asked Eliy and Goh laughing neverously.

'', Just relax! It's not like the girls well get tons of shopping bags.'', said Takako as Sasame laughed in agreement.

They all then made there way into the mall and reight away Sakura and Himeno began shopping.

'', Oh! Those sandles are half off!'', said Sakura running to the shoe store draging Naraku and Peru with her.

", umm meet you at the food court in 1 hour!'', yelled Himeno as Peru barked back in response as he ran.

", What do we do now?'', asked Hajime looking at Himeno.

", Well we could start at the summer clothes store, buy some skirts and stuff'', said Himeno as Hayate nodded in agreement.

", Speaking of which, Hayate. We need to get you a swimsuit too!'', said Himeno as she laughed and grabbed his arm as they made there way to the first store.

", Look at all the dresses!'', said Mayune making her way over. It was like this for the next hour until Himeno had 4 bag of skirts, shorts, some shirts, a suprise swimsuit that Hayate would have to wait to see her in, sunglasses and 2 hats, and summer stuff for Mannen, Shin, and Hajime.

", I'm getting hungry.'', said Goh as he streched his arms. Carrying bags for these girls was no joke.

", Yeah when are we going to eat something!'', wined Mannen as he yawned.

Shin was sleep. Walking in a mall can tire out some people.

", Okay. How about now, since we are making our way over to the food court and most of us, except Takako has there stuff. I had to save you for last Takako. Cause I'm going to be your fashion designer.'', said Himeno as she looked at a blushing Takako. Himeno knew how distant they were and she was going to help them losen up a little.

", I hope so'', said Kei as he shifted a sleeping Shin in his arms.

", really tuliphead, some people want a break and your still walking towards the cd store. How bout upstairs.'', said Hayate as Himeno gave him a glare then made her way to the elevator.

", Well I had fun.'', said Mawata who was having fun more often which was a good thing.

The group made there way towards the food court where Sakura and Naraku were waiting.

Stah ran to Peru and playfully licked him on the cheek which caused him to growl playfully. They then laid down next to Narku as they watched everyone else order and eat.

", Wake up Shin Kei so he can order.'', said Himeno as she ordered a hambuger, fries, salad, fruit, two sodas, chicken, cookies, 3 sandwiches, 2 hot dogs, one ice cream and drinks for everyone else.

", um Himeno are you really going to eat all of that yourself?'', asked Hayate as he took the tray from her as she ordered a milkshake for Shin.

", No. This is all for you guys. I'm having a hambuger, 2 fries, a salad, 2 sodas, one milkshake, and one chicken buger.'', said Himeno as Hayate sweatdropped.

", What?'', asked Himeno as she put and arm on Hayate. Yeah these two were in love but it sometimes wouldn't look like it.

Everyone sat down to eat there meals as Shin woke up. ", where's mine?'', he asked quiety as Himeno giggled and handed him a chicken buger and a milkshake. ", There you go Shin. Don't get your shirt messy.'', said Himeno as she watched him surlp the milkshake happily. ", Do I get a cookie!'', he asked and Himeno shook her head yes.

'', So Himeno since me and Mawata won't be going on the trip because of family issues on mom's side we have to deal with, so you don't know who this person is?'', said Mayune all at once.'', well that's the whole point. You don't know at all really.'', said Himeno as she finished up her food.

As everyone finished Himeno's cell phone rang. ", bring bring beep'', said the phone before Himeno could reach it Sakura took it and answered.

", Hello Himeno's cell phone her friend Sakura speaking how may we help you today?.'', asked Sakura as Himeno was trying to make a mad dash for her phone.

", Hi. Is Himeno there?'', asked a male voice from the phone as Sakura mouth dropped and she was about to give the phone to Himeno.

", THERE IS A GUY ON THE PHONE! HIMENO!'', said Sakura as Hayate raised and eyebrow and everyone turned there attention to Himeno.

", Shut up Sakura! Hello?'', said Himeno as she finally got her phone.

", Hey Himeno! It's Keyotya. How are you?'', asked Keyotya on the phone wondered how many people were there.

Himeno giggled a little before talking back ", I'm fine. It's nice to hear from you Keyotya.'', said Himeno who knew what he was talking about.

", yeah, I just called to check up on you.I just called to say hi. Have to go 'you know who' is coming in and he told me not to call! bye!'', said Keyotya as he hung up the phone as did Himeno.

Everyone looked at her before St yelled out '', What was that all about!'', she yelled shaking Himeno.

", It is only friend of mine that I haven't heard from in while!'', said Himeno as she struggled for air as Hayate broke her free.

", That's nice.'', said Stahararh practicing her brail.

", Well we should start to go now.'', said Sasame getting up.

", Well let's hurry. aw you know when Mr. Kauro gets mad. He said ' don't be late after 9:00'', said Takako who brought up the attention from Himeno and Sakura.

", WAIT one minute! You are not leaving until we get you a skirt and swimsuit so come on!'', said Himeno and Sakura as they dragged a sighing Takako and a sweatdropped Sasame down the elevator.

", Why do we even bother?''. asked Staie walking with his girlfriend.

", I have no clue but the things we do for them are amazing'', said St as she went with the rest of the gang.

In the store called Sharmain's Swimwear Himeno and Sakura were having Takako try on one more before the others came in.

", Okay! Now tey this one!'', said Himeno holding up a red swimsuit with black linning on it.

", umm Himeno, I...'', said Takako who looked at Mawata that was mouthing to her ' do it so we can leave!'

"  
, Fine'', said Takako as she went in the changing room.

", mission acommplished!'', said Himeno as she sat down next to Sasame who was looking over some radio papers.

", Sasame didn't you say you were not going to do any work until the summer was over?'', asked Himeno snatching the papers from him.

", No worries Himeno. It is just some last minute matters. I'll be done in just one minute.'', said Sasame checking off one more thing just as Takako came out of the dressing room.

", woah! Nice looks Takako!'', said Sakura who was nodding in aprroval.

", yeah it looks good on you'', said Mawata as she she looked at a hat near by.

", YEAH!'', said Himeno as she saw Sasame look at her then blush a little.

", Takako. Your beauitful'', said Sasame touching her arm and earning a blushing Takako.

", Thank you I'm going to go pay and then we can leave.'', said Takako as she rushed back to change. Hearing Sasame speak like that always made her happy inside.

After they paide for the clothes they all went to the exit. All tired and looking forward to there trip tommorrw.

", Yeah! Well tommorw we go!'', said Himeno as she laughed with all her friends, Hayate holding her hand. Yep, tomorrow would be perfect. Just pefect.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Well bye see you next chappie!


	5. Morning! Going to the Airport!

Hello everyone! I had some trouble with a virus so i couldn't update as fast. Well bye! and have fun reading.

* * *

The next day the the leafe knights woke up inLeafenia 4:30 in the morning.There flight was at 8:47 and they had to pick up the girls. 

", Come on Hajime, shut up!'', said Mannen as he sneaked upstairs to Sasame,Takako's room, Goh, Kei, and Hayate's room.

", You know were going to get caught.'', said Shin as he whispered.

", shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'', said Mannen as they made there way to Hayate's room.

", Now, were going to wake him up, come on!'', said Mannen as they entered Hayate's room that was dark blue and had a blue rug with pictures of wind and the ocean. Hayate's bed was dark blue and black silk and it was a queen size. Hayate was rolled over as his handwas behind his head. On his dresser to the left there was his lamp and a picture ofhim and Himeno holding handsat her graduation. They looked so happy together. There also was the ...alarm clock! There main target.

", 3...2..1 BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING!'', said the clock as Mannen turned the time to 4:35.

", Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn Manneeeeennnnnn!'', said Hayate as he jumped out of bed and tried to grab a laughing Mannen that was running out of the room.

", Wake up! We have to meet Himeno by 6:00!'', said Hajime as they ran down the stairs. There suitcases at the steps.

", argh!'', said Hayate as a very tired Kei came into the room.

", What's the big deal Hayate. You just over slept! Come on!'', said Goh as he helped Kei's point as they got there clothes together.

Hayate mummbled as he got out of bed and ran the shower in the bathroom then got his clothes that he packed the night before.

", Himeno...'', said Hayate as he remembered that she was the one who planned this whole vacation.

Hayate made his way to his shower in the bathroom that was all blue. The tiles were blue and white while the sink was white. He grabbed a towel then headed for the shower.

", Well, I guess I can't do anything about it. The tuliphead.'', said Hayate as he got in his shower and let the hot water run down his body as he began to get thoughts about him and Himeno..._' No,No.No.No,nooo! Stop Hayate! Your not a pervert! No No No. bad Hayate. Geez why does she make me feel this way?'', thought Hayate quickly._

Hayate got out of the shower, freshened himself up before throwing on a t-shirt that was dark blue with tan pants and got his suitcase before he walked downstairs to see the others waiting for him.

", Okay, you ready.'', said Hayate as Mannen gave him glances.

", Yeah, it's been oh say 10 mintues. We were suppose to be gone by 5:00 to make a good impresion. come on.'', said Goh as he took all of the kids bags.

", There is no need to rush.We'll make it.'', said Takako from the balcony.

", yeah! Vacation!'', yelled Hajime and Shin as they danced around.

", Everyone ready.'', said Mannen as he put his hand into a fist.

", yeah!'', yelled Everyone except Kei,Hayate and Sasame.

", Sure.'', said Sasame as Takako came down before they all left to go meet Himeno.

", Hayate are you okay. You seem pale.'', said Takako as they were flying towards the portal to Earth.

", Yeah, I just was thinking of something.'', said Hayate as he kept up the pace with Goh.

", Yahhhhhhhaa vacation, vacation, vacation, can't wait!'', said Hajime and Shin as they had a race to see who could go the fastest. Hajime just slowed down so Shin could win.

The leafe knights made it to the portal of Earth and walked through it. Once they got there they found that the Awayuki mansion was already lit and people walking around inside. It was after all thought Kei as he looked at his watch 5:30. ", An half an hour early. Great.'', said Kei as they made there way to the door before Sasame warned them not to step to far before...

", TANAKA! I TOLD YOU NO MAKE-UP THAT ISN'T BY MARYKAY BUT WHAT DO YOU DO!...YOU GIVE ME IT ANYWAY! I DON'T PUT ANYTHING ON BY FACE THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO,SO LOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'', said one angry Mayune as she opened the door to the front of the mansion and kicked a battered and brusied Tanaka out the door.

", Wahhahhhhaaaahaa'', said Tanaka as he landed on the cold hard seiment.

", haaaahahhhahhhaa i give that a ten!'', said Mannen as Hajime and Shin laughed.

", That's not nice Mannen.'', said Goh who smacked him upside the head.

", Hey! What the heck was that for Goh!'', said Mannen as he nursed his poor head.

", Because,...it is not nice to laugh at people.'', said Goh as Mayune saw them.

", oh...ehhh sorry about that. So I guess Himeno was expecting you, come in. This house is already a mess anyway. Such a disgrace.'', said Mayune as she left the door open and the knights came in to see people moving bags around and clothes and stuff.

", Wow, it's not like the whole mansion is going.'', said Goh as he looked around and sweatdropped.

Hayate was busy on other things, he looked around to find his love, his Himeno.

He walked around abit as he left the knights, he knew she wouldn't be hard to find.

He slowly made his way to her room and knocked on the door.

", Come in.'', said Himeno from the other side as Hayate opened the door.

", Hey, the leafe knights and me came an half an hour early, sorry.'', said Hayate

", oh Hayate! Early morning to you. The limo comes in about umm'', said Himeno looking at her clock while putting in her bag gifts and 3 swimsuits 10 mintues. I thought I would have to wait but I guessed wrong.'', said Himeno as she shrugged her shoulders and took outa picture from her desk drawer.

", Hey Hayate, I want you to see something for a mintue.'', said Himeno as she waved as Hayate walked over.

", Yes.'', said Hayate as he gazed at the picture she was holding before he gasped.

", This that your mom.'', said Hayate as he added a bit of saddness in his voice, he never knew his own parents or siblings.

", Yeah, I think we went to the park that day, a week before the accident with the car crash. She was so happy because I finally learned to swing on the swing by myself. After that I still was trying to improve at it, but knew that she would be no longer there to push me, or see me graduate, or see my wedding, or see you. She always thought about us and other people. She was so much like me. I miss her sometimes you know.'', said Himeno as she let one silent tear fall down her face.Hayate noticed this and wiped it away.

The picture was of a 6 year old Himeno smiling and holding up a flower pot as her mother held her shoulders and smiled.

Hayate felt sorry for Himeno, he knew that she had been through alot and she never really talked about her past much. He then had an idea.

", Hey, Himeno. You said we had 10 mintues right. Well isn't your mother's grave somewhere on the estate?'', asked Hayate as Himeno knew where he was getting at.

", yes, it is in a private clearing near the waterfall.'', said Himeno as she then looked up at Hayate.

", why?'', she asked raising an eyebrow.

", The hold on.'', said Hayate as they disappeared an reappeared in front of the grave site that was by the waterfall, flowers grew around it and on the stone read:_ Safina Awayuki. A loving mother and wife. Always thinking of others. Your family misses you and will see you in heaven someday.Rest in peace. Many love._

", Mom! Hayate I could never find this place even though dad told me the location. Thank you Hayate!'', said Himeno as she rested her head on his chest of a moment as he held her close.

", Welcome, no wonder you seemed out of it lately. Want to say goodbye. We have to leave in 5 mintues.'', said Hayate as Himeno nodded.

", Hey mom, well this is it. I guess you were right that I would find love. This is Hayate, the knight of wind and I hope you like him. Well I have to go but I know that you'll be watching over all of us and smiling. Also thanks for being there. Bye mom.'', said Himeno as she rested a flower on the grave that she had picked eariler before turning to Hayate.

", She likes you. Let's go.'', said Himeno as Hayate nodded before they disappeared but they promise they had heard a 'Thank you'.

They appeared back just in time to see that the clock said 5:42.

", oh crap! Come on Hayate!'', said Himeno as she stuffed a couple more things into her suitcase, grabbed her flower 'Mom' and then grabbed Hayate before wisping out of the room and down the stairs were Sakura,Naraku,Eliy,Stahrah,St,Stah, Keedia(dog), Peru(dog) , her parents, and the leafe knights were waiting. Mawata and Mayune were already gone on other things.

", Yah ready finally! Geez what took you so long?'', asked Eliy as he put his hand to his face.

", They were...get ya freak on, get ya freak on, get ya freak on that what they where doin!'', chanted Sakura as Himeno and Hayate turned deep shades of red as the others laughed.

", Himeno isn't a freak!'', said Shin as his eyes started to water.

", It's okay Shin, Sakura was only joking, I promise.'', said Himeno as she picked him up and wiped his eyes.

", Otay Himeno!'', said Shin as he laughed a little.

", Someone must watch to much of 'The Little Racsles'.'', said St and Stah laughed softly.

", Can I have a cookie?'', asked Shin holding out his hands.

", How about we have breakfest first.'', said Himeno as she moved to the front door.

", Okay, Otay!'', said Hijame and Mannen as Shin said Otay.

Everyone walked out the door to see a Linclon Navagator Limo ride around and meet them at the steps.( cool right!) The limo driver got out of driver seat and went to open the door. Someone stepped out as Himeno right away knew who it was.

", Oh my gosh! Thunder! Thunder it's you!'', said Himeno as she ran to hug a tall tan manwith black hair that had white streaks in it also the tips were blue,Shin cluchting to her neck and hiding his face in her shirt.. His eyes were black and his face serious but when he saw Himeno it softened.

", G'day mate! Geez Himeno you got tall! Last time a saw you, you were like well little. By crikie you are almost as tall as me girlfriend mate.And who is this little mate?'', said Thunder as you could clearly tell he was from Australia. He wore a black shirt with the words _Thunder is dangerous #&! _on it. His pants were black with blue strips going across and his shoes were just plain white air force ones.

", Oh! This is Shin. He is five years old and my friends little brother also my adopted fakely brother.'', said Himeno as she told Shin to look up as he did to be meeted by a hand.

", Well G'day little mate. Look at ya! I wouldn't hurt you. If I did Himeno would feed me to the dingo's and vultures out here.'', said Thunder as Shin laughed then shaked his hand.

", You have a funny voice!'', said Shin as he giggled a bit.

Before Himeno could protest Thunder spoke again. ", ahh that's because I'm from Australia mate.'', said Thunder as Shin gaped at what he just said.

", wow!'', said Shin as he clapped his hands.

", why thank you.'', said Thunder as he bowed.

Hayate looked at the guy rather unicely and Thunder could tell so he backed up a bit.

", So! Want to inroduce me to your friends?'', asked Thunder as Himeno snapped out of it.

", Oh yeah! real quick! Well that is Sasame, Takako his wife, Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime,and the one I'm holding is Shin.Also there is Sakura,Naraku,Eliy, Stahrah who is blind, St and Stah. The two huge dogs as Peru and Stahkeedia or Keedia for short. They are Starahra's seeing eye dogs.'', said Himeno as she pointed to everyone.

", G'day shela's and mate's of Himeno! I'm Thunder! One of her past friends conducting this little suprise getway.'', said Thunder as the rest of them said there hello's as he then notcied as Hayate came closer.

", oh yeah and this is my boyfriend, Hayate.'', said Himeno as Thunder looked at him before circling him once, much to his dislike before shaking his hand.

", Well G'day to you to mate. I'm happy that Himeno has found someone to make her smile.'', said Thunder as he smiled.

", uh thanks.'', said Hayate as he looked at him.

", Lastly these are my parents.'', said Himeno one last time as she pointed to Kerou and Nastue.

"Hi, Hello'', said both of them as Kerou swore he saw Thunder somewhere before.

", g'day! Well! We have a tight schedual to follow today do let's get goin!'', said Thunder as the driver put everyone's things in the trunk.

", wow! this ride is awsome!'', said Mannen as he looked at the white Navagator limo.

", Well, come on!'', said Himeno as they got in and immdeatly saw food on a long table that was in the limo.

", oh yeah. The host said that you all might be abit hungry so he told us to provide food. Enjoy and don't worry..I ate already.'', said Thunder as he watched everyone eat quietly except of Himeno who took like four plates full.

The drive was mostly silent as they made there way to the airport. The clock reading 6:30 as they made there way on the highway.

Twenty-five mintues later they arrived at the airport as they all gaped at how huge it was.

", Welcome to Awayuki Airport.'', said Thunder as they drove to the private park section for limo's only.

", this is going to be tight!'', said Sakura as she smoothed out her skirt before they arrived on the runway.

The limo stopped as everyone got out the limo as looked for the plane.

", Where is our flight?'', asked Staraha as the dogs began to wine.

", Shush!'', said Naraku sternly as the dogs bent down.

", Awww relax, just turn around.'', said Thunder as they all turned aroud to find a plane that read the initals K&J Private Airline on it. Everyone gaped at the blue plane that had gold strips and the letters were black. The steps were already out and a private flight attendient was waiting. It was a cloudly day but they were flying never the less.

Everyone gaped as there luggage was loaded onto the plane as Thunder lead them to the steps.

", haha We knew you would like it. Welcome to K&J Private Airline and please enjoy yourself on our ride with us and myself!'', said Thunder as he was smiling happly.

* * *

Well sorry it took me long to update! Enjoy! The next chapter is Flight.


	6. Flight

Hello everyone! This is another chapter of my story! Hope you all enjoy please review and no flaming please! Bye

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody looked at Himeno then looked back at the plane.

", This! Is! Sweeeeeeet!", said Sakura as she jumped around excitedly.

", Yeah, let's go!", said Mannenas he was about to go but was stopped by Goh.

", Now, wait! You can't just run in. Be paient.", said Kei as Thunder laughed.

", Alright! You can all go on now, we have to go it is 8:30.", said Thunder as everyone climbed on.

On the plane there was tan seats along with three tables and two bathrooms along with showers. Ten doors were leading to bedrooms. Only three of them had one bed the rest of them had two twin beds inside with a great view of the sky and dressers with closets and lights. It was just like a standard hotel room in a way. It looked very homey in a way.

The kitchen that was on the side of it had black marble with gold knobs and handles on them. The fridge was like two huge ones put together and was white with sliver a handles. Three long round tables that were apart from the wall and chairs that were attached to the wall in a curve like fashion was red and the tables white. There were lights like hung down like crystals on the roof of the plane that made the place very beauitful. Then at the front of the tables a little ahead there were regular plane seats with spaces at the top for putting the luggage. It really was a huge plane to have so much stuff on board but it was just wonderful.

", Welcome to K&J Private Airlines Himeno and Family", said the female flight attendent as she bowed and smiled to everyone.

", Thank you.", said everyone almost together.

", This place is wonderful! Oh Himeno your friend has really out done themself.", said Takako as she hugged Sasame's arm as she laughed.

", Yeah, thanks.", said Himeno as she heard everyone walk around and look at the place.

", oh look at this",

", These tables are beauitful...",

", look at the lights Goh!",

", Wow a peaceful spot to get some work done",

", This should be fun",

", Sakura, this place is wonderful from what you said",

", Come on let's go sit down Hajime.",

", Wait for me ya little brats!",

", This is very remarkable, it must have taken whoever built this a while to make it up.",

", Well everyone this is the pilot Sir Rekeni. He shall be flying us today.", said Thunder as everyone sat in the plane seats as the pilot bowed.

", Well, welcome to K&J Private Airlines. Like Sir Thunder said I am your pilot Sir Rekeni and I along with my co-pilot Sir Mison who is currently prepairing us for take off. And we welcome you Miss Himeno or should I say Mrs. Himeno since rumor has it that you are getting married soon.", everyone laughed at this alittle as the pilot continued. ", I hope that we all enjoy our flight which is four to five hours long today. Now your beginning flight was to be at night but the owner of this plane did not want you all tired or not able to see the city so we are leaving this morning. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to contact a butler or a maid. There is currently three of each on here so please have your needs met.

We shall be leaving now so I hope that you all enjoy this flight to all that it has to offer", said the pilot as he bowed then waved his hand out in front of him before he went to the control center of the plane as everyone got seated and seatbelts on. Shin, Hajime, and Mannen sat together across from Goh who was next to Kei who was waiting until they flew to go on his laptop.

Sasame and Takako were infront of them, Takako got window seat as Sasame looked over his songs. Hayate and Himeno were across from them and Himeno was looking over there homework that they had for the summer.

St and Stah were behind Goh and Kei who were just waiting. Staharah and Eily were sitting across from them. Naraku and Sakura were behind them reading books. Peru and Stahkeedia were across from them with extra seatbelts on as they relaxed on the seats looking at there masters as they began to fall asleep from all the rush this morning. Himeno's parents were sitting next behind the dogs as they cuddled up. Thunder was sitting in the very front with his books in the seat next to him.

Everyone seemed to be ready as the Pilot Sir Rekeni came on the speaker.

", Now everyone we shall be leaving in five mintues please keep your hands and feet inside your seat as we lift off. The pressure of take off may be not suitable for those that have any form of asthma or anyother related condition that concerns heart disease, lung disease, or blood disease please read the packets that are in your seats for help that we can give you here on the plane. For any problems that concern breathing there are devices in the tops of your seat control panel that can help you when we lift off. Please enjoy your flight.", said Sir Renkeni as the speaker went off as everyone quieted down as the plane made it's way around the platfrom before it started towards the sky.

", Wow! It's like going down a roller coaster going up instead of down!", said Mannen as he enjoyed it.

", Yeah, something like that.", said Thunder as the plane finally got in the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked it. Next chapter is On the plane or Five hours.


	7. Five Hours Part 1: What I Need

Hey everyone! This is another part of my chapter for my pretear story! Enjoy!

* * *

As the plane flew up in the sky everyone seemed to relax as they did there own thing. Kei was typing on his laptop for his latest video game. Goh was looking in a book decideding on new recipes. Mannen was playing a video game system with Hajime. Sakura and Naraku were watching a documentary on Japan's first president. Sasame and Takako along with St and Stah were listening to music. Himeno's parents were cuddled up watching a romantic movie. Thunder was talking on his cell to somebody. The dogs were beginning to fall asleep. That only left people that were left was Himeno and Hayate. Himeno was leaning her head on Hayate's shoulder while Hayate looked through a book on different lands. 

", Hayate", whispered Himeno as she looked at her handsom wind knight.

", Yes Himeno", said Hayate as he look from his book to her.

", umm we have known each other for three years.", said Himeno as Hayate wrote down a quick note for the book on a piece of paper then looked back up at her.

", Yes, and your point is?", asked Hayate as he saw Himeno's saddened face.

", Himeno, what's wrong?", asked Hayate as he leaned in to stroke his pretear's hair. He still couldn't believe how he had got so lucky. To have a being such as herself and for her to make him, Hayate leader for the leafe knight, the master of wind, the prey of her heart. How could she make him feel this way.

", It's nothing. Just that I think, I think that...oh nothing.", said Himeno as she closed her eyes. She was very very embrassed to say this and maybe wouldn't tell him for a long time but...lately Himeno has had visions of her and Hayate doing very **very** intamite things. Things that made her picture Hayate in positions and ways she had never ever seen before. She felt ashamed by this but promised herself that once she reached proper age she would express her true feelings to him. _Her _Hayate. Or what she hoped he would be someday.

Hayate's face got serious at Himeno's reaction and he suddenly took is hand and used his thumb and forfinger so that she was looking into his dark, handsom pools. _' What in the world could Himeno be worried about? She has everything she ever wanted. Family, Friends, Love,A family...wait...a..family...of...her own. Himeno...'_

", Himeno I have to talk to you right now.", said Hayate as they got up and went to the back of the plane. (** There will be some mature parts in the next paragraph or two so anyone that can't handle it please scroll down till you don't see it anymore- thank you**)

Hayate took Himeno to there room that had there names on it has Hayate led Himeno inside. She tried a little to struggle a little but he wasn't letting that happen, no not today.

There room had a full bathroom, two cloests, nightstands, one bed, and a big window. It was nice.

Hayate sat Himeno on the bed and looked into her eyes. He could tell something was bothering her and he wanted to know why.

", Himeno, what is wrong?", asked Hayate as Himeno shifted in her spot unconfortablely.

", Hayate, three years ago after we defeated the fenra tree I thought everything would be okay. When you died I didn't know what to do. I have loved you for three years now and I always will. But after sixteen years you are going to have to find another pretear. I don't want you to leave me. Also I had promised my mother something but now...now I don't know if I can complete it anymore.", said Himeno as she began to cry. Thank goodness the room was sound proof that even Sasame couldn't hear.

", Himeno, I love you with all my being. I would never leave you. I Also do believe that your mother would have been proud of you like I said back at the mansion. Your fine. What more could you want? Were going to meet your mother family in five hours.", said Hayate as a look of concern crossed his face.

", No, no that's not what I want...", said Himeno as she shivered when he took her in his arms. His powerful heart beating against heat flesh. Breathing slow and shallow.

Hayate's face blushed a deep crimson as he suddenly had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. Oh yes he had often thought about it but it wouldn't seem right, no not to her. He still had the ring that he wanted to perpose to her. It was the colcr of water and when he put it on her finger on her neck she would recieve the mark of wind. To know that she was his. He didn't want and never intended to hurt her ever. He wasn't about to start now but her face flushed from crying made her even more beauitful. He didn't want her to suffer this way. Ever since they walked among the garden that day in the fall he knew inside she was hurting from something. Now he knew.

", Himeno, what do you want?", asked Hayate as he hugged her tighter.

", I want you Hayate, please...", said Himeno as she finally expressed herself. Hayate did not want her to get pregnate because of him for to reasons. One. Her father would skin him alive. And Two. Her mother would skin her alive. He did not want her to go through that right now. But he had to crave her need. But how?

", Himeno, I can't stop your life with a child right now. I just can't. But I can do this...", said Hayate giving in to his own desire as he figured it would be just enough not to go to far but enough to please Himeno and make her feel better.

Hayate just couldn't do it anymore. Seeing his beauitful angel cry was to much. Hayate promised hmself that he would try to understand Himeno as best as he could. Her family, her past, her life. No secrets. This was it. Himeno...

* * *

Hi everyone! I felt that I had to leave it to here for now. enjoy! 


	8. LunchTime

Hey everyone! I am back with my story! Well enjoy cause there will be many hardships to come. Bye!

* * *

Hayate looked at Himeno's flushed face as he ran his hand down her side.

", I don't know why you make me feel this way but if you keep it up you'll drive mee crazy.", said Hayate as he kissed her lips softly. He had just made Himeno feel better and he knew he had a long road ahead of him.

", Hayate...thank you.", said Himeno as she leaned in to his touch.

", hmmm", said Hayate as he got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up before lunch.

", Hayate. Your amazing. I love you.", said Himeno as she then hugged him close before they walked out to the dinning section of the plane to find everyone making there way to sit down.

", Hey Himeno. We were wondering where you two were. Soooo what did you **talk** about?", asked Sakura as she snickered and yelled as Himeno chased her around the room.

", Is Himeno okay Hayate?'', asked Sasame as they sat down.

", Yeah. She was just sad about a past memory. She told me that going back to her hometown brings back memories of her mother.", said Hayate as Sasame sighed.

", We figured it was something like that.", said Takako as she sat beside Sasame.

", Ha! Got ya!", said Himeno as she tackled Sakura to the ground.

", Okay, Could you guys please sit down?", asked Kei as Himeno and Sakura stopped to look at him then relaxed as they blushed and sweatdropped.

", Okay. Now that, that is taking care of let's eat!", said Thunder as they all sat around to wait to be served there food.

When the plates came out everyone gawked at it. There was sushi. Plates of noodles. Three kinds. Curry. Sweet bread. Rice. Chicken and Broccoi. Beef and Broccoi. Shirmp, and Vegetable rolls. Roasted Fish.Grilled and Fried Chicken strips. And last dumplings.

", WOW! YUM!", said Himeno as she took three plates of food and started to glup it down as everyone gawked at her.

", Well, that's her menu for today.", said Thunder as he laughed.

Everyone else took what they wanted and began to eat. The food was tasty.

", We have three hours left in time to get there.", said Thunder as everyone barly paided attention to him.

Everyone enjoyed there lunchtime.

", I am so full!", said Himeno as everyone smiled then soon where all laughing.

* * *

I know it is short but i was stuck at what to do. if any of you have idea's please share! Thank you! Bye!


End file.
